1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lenses, and more particularly to a composite lens and a method for manufacturing the composite lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic lenses are widely used and are critical components in many optical apparatuses such as lens modules as they can be easily manufactured using molding. Nowadays, plastic lenses play an important role in reducing volumes of optical apparatuses such as lens modules and decreasing numbers of the lenses used in optical apparatuses such as lens modules.
Generally, plastic lenses are made of a typical plastic lens material such as cyclic olefin polymer (COP) and cyclic olefin copolymer (COC). The typical plastic lens material has a refractive index of about 1.5. It is well know to all that a refractive index of a lens material is in inverse ratio to a thickness of a lens. However, the refractive index of the typical plastic lens material is lower, and thus thickness of the plastic lenses made of the typical plastic lens material is still thick to some extend. As the technology has evolved, lens modules have become smaller and thinner, and thus it has become necessary for plastic lenses to become even more thinner and lighter.
What is needed, therefore, is a composite lens with thinner thickness and a method for manufacturing the composite lens.